Dans ses Griffes
by Dragonna
Summary: Il bondit de côté, évitant les longues griffes sombres qui se plantèrent dans le sol. Et se redressa d'un coup, ses doigts crispés sur la garde de son épée. Le vampire atterrit souplement devant lui. Ses yeux brillants étaient rivés sur son adversaire. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant deux crocs blancs et brillants. "Tu m'as dérangé dans ma chasse. Quelle insolence".


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

 _ **Genre:**_ Surnaturel, vampire!fic, shounen-ai

 _ **Personnages de l'histoire:**_ Vincent et Diederich

 _ **Parings:**_ Pas vraiment ici.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

* * *

 _ **Dans ses Griffes**_

* * *

Il était un chasseur de vampires. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait subit un entraînement strict, difficile et parfaitement adapté pour ça. Il était l'un des meilleurs de sa génération, si ce n'est le meilleur pour beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais été mordu, même légèrement. Il avait parfois été blessé mais jamais mordu. Il était admiré par beaucoup de personnes mais en même temps beaucoup été rebuté par son caractère froid et distant. Même si il avait quelques amis. Il était assez solitaire.

Sa famille avait été un groupe de chasseurs de surnaturel depuis des décennies, forant un véritable clan fort et puissant, influent et inspirant la peur à leurs ennemis naturels.

« _Ne montres jamais de la crainte.»_

 _«N'hésites pas à les regarder dans les yeux.»_

 _«Sois fort.»_

Diederich était l'un des héritiers et devait faire son travail, parfaitement et sans hésitation. Il devait faire honneur à son clan comme les autres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose où vous disiez « _Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas._ » Cela se transmettait de parents aux enfants depuis des générations. Sans exceptions ou si peu. C'était la tradition. C'était l'avenir du clan. Leur avenir à eux. Il fallait continuer, année après année, générations après générations...sans que cela ne trouve de fin.

La principale raison était que les descendants des premiers chasseurs étaient poursuivis par les créatures surnaturelles qui voulaient mettre un frein aux lignées ou qui voulaient se venger. Il devait donc se battre, se défendre, et avoir des enfants à qui il apprendrait le métier. Pour ne pas ternir l'honneur de sa famille. Pour la protéger.

 _Spécialement la sienne qui était l'une des meilleures._

 _Certes il avait des frères et sœurs qui avaient déjà des enfants._

 _Et d'autres du clan avaient aussi leurs propre descendance._

 _La relève était assurée de toute façon._

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit capturé et dise où était la cachette du clan, même si elle avait été protégée par la magie. La discrétion était l'un des atouts de son travail, de ses missions. Ça et savoir se défendre contre des créatures surnaturelles. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas céder face aux créatures magiques et nocturnes qu'étaient les vampires. Ne pas avoir peur face à ces yeux brillants. Ne pas se laisser prendre à leurs paroles envoûtantes. Rester inébranlable en toute circonstances.

 _Il en allait de non honneur mais surtout de sa vie._

 _Il ne tenait pas à être mordu, ou mutilé par l'un d'eux._

Être mordu pouvait conduire à la mort ou à la capture, et il ne tenait pas à finir entre les griffes de l'un d'eux, d'être son jouet jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et se débarrasse de lui sans regrets aucun.

« _N'oublie pas Diederich, il n'auront jamais (Tu entends?_ _ **Jamais**_ _!) l'hésitation de te tuer. Ils n'auront jamais pitié de toi. Ce sont des monstres sans âme et sans cœur_ »

Sa vie, depuis qu'il avait eu sa première arme dans les mains, était menacée quelque soit la situation, il était devenu une cible. Depuis sa première chasse où il avait serré son épée bénite contre lui aux plus récentes où il avait abattu un être particulièrement dangereux, jamais il n'avait fuit. Et il était désormais la cible de vengeances. Mais cela faisait partit de son existence.

 _«Ne tournes jamais le dos à ces bêtes. Elle te tueront sans hésiter. Elles n'ont ni sentiments, ni pitié, elles sont juste guidées par la faim._ »

Son père lui avait répété cela un nombre incalculable de fois. Des leçons ancrées dans sa tête, encore et encore depuis qu'il était en âge de les comprendre et de les appliquer. Depuis qu'il était en âge de s'entraîner. Depuis qu'il avait la notion du danger.

Au début, il tremblait de peur mais observait, regardait les combats de loin, dissimulé dans l'ombre, apprenant en voyant les plus âgés qui se battait.. Puis il avait eu sa première arme, une lame bénite, lourde et si froide, dans les mains. Il se souvenait particulièrement de sa première attaque où sa lame s'était enfoncé dans le dos d'un vampire, sans le tuer. Il avait été frappé par sa jeunesse. Par ses traits juvéniles qui dissimulaient son âge véritable derrière un air presque innocent. _Effrayé_.

 _Combien de fois Diederich avait-il manqué de se faire mordre?_ Il avait cessé de compter. Quand il se défendait avec tout son savoir, repoussant son agresseur et ramassant l'arme perdue ou jetée plus loin. Il avait déjà était plaqué au sol, avait vu de près des crocs brillants, avait déjà senti le souffle brûlant sur sa gorge.

 _Jamais il ne faisait de violence inutile._

 _Jamais il ne faisait durer les choses._

 _Il accomplissait son devoir avec prudence, calmement._

 _Et sans cruauté. Il n'aimait pas la violence inutile._

Il avait bien vu que certains de ces êtres avaient des sentiments, quelques soient ces sentiments. Des émotions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Il avait vu la peur, la rage, la cruauté mais aussi la douleur et le chagrin, le plaisir et le jeu. Des êtres qui parfois préféraient fuir que se battre, se cacher plutôt que d'attaquer. Et ils étaient doués pour disparaître, pour se fondre dans le décor pour fuir ou pour riposter. Que ça soit pour quelques instants ou pour un moment. Certains n'étaient même jamais réapparus devant lui, s'avouant implicitement vaincu. Soit des collègues avaient réglé le problème, soit ils savaient que leur adversaire avait été le plus fort.

Même s'ils buvaient du sang, ces créatures avaient des émotions, ressentaient la douleur. Même si ils pouvaient se guérir sans trop de problèmes, ils pouvaient avoir mal, avoir peur. Cela prenait du temps et les éprouvait pas mal d'être blessé par des lames bénites

* * *

 _Une nouvelle cible._

 _Une cible étrange._

 _Spéciale. Dangereuse. Sournoise._

Un être particulièrement retord et doué. Certainement pas ''un petit nouveau''. Apparemment il était très fort et avait échappé à plusieurs missions d'éliminations ou de captures. Diederich n'était plus quelqu'un qu'on appelait pour un cible normale. Il se chargeait désormais de celles qui posaient problèmes, qui résistaient ou qui échappaient aux chasseurs.

Son supérieur, faisant craquer ses doigts, déclara calmement «Il y en a un nouveau (même si nous ne savons pas son âge) dans le coin. Il est puissant, sournois et dangereux. Il a déjà attaqué plusieurs fois. Il y a eu pas mal de cas de morsures, certaines fatales et d'autres non. Et il ne semble pas être seul. Il a probablement un clan avec lui.

\- Un nouveau clan dont il serait le chef? Quelles informations avez vous sur eux exactement? Combien de membres? Je ne peux pas en affronter plus de deux à la fois vous savez?

\- Pour le chef, celui qui nous intéresse, on sait que c'est un homme. Il doit avoir entre 25 et 30 ans physique. Il est assez beau. Des cheveux presque ardoise, des yeux gris verts et un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Il a plusieurs fois eu ses victimes en les séduisant. Et il semble être un beau-parleur aussi.» Il posa un croquis ou la créature avait été esquissée. «On ne sait pas son nom.

\- En quoi est-il si dangereux? Je ne m'occupe que de ceux qui tuent des gens. Même si vous m'avez parlé d'attaques fatales, sont-elles bien de lui?» Car en effet, certains vampires ne faisaient que de petites attaques, qui ne tuaient personne. On retrouvait les victimes inconscientes et affaiblies, sans aucun souvenir des dernières heures, mais vivantes. Et pour lui, c'était l'essentiel. Il ne chassait pas ceux qui se contentaient de multiples attaques bénignes. Il avait bien assez de boulot avec les ''dangereux''.

Son patron soupira, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, fatigué «Et bien justement. C'est un sadique apparemment. Les deux dernières personnes que j'ai envoyé pour le chasser ne sont pas revenues. Il se débarrasse des chasseurs. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à faire appel à vous, Diederich. Vous êtes un pro dans ce domaine. Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer vous aussi si vous acceptez ce boulot.»

Le jeune homme hésita. Il n'était pas un pro. il était juste quelqu'un lui survivait, il luttait pour s'en tirer à chaque fois sans dommage. Il n'avait rien d'un expert ou d'un héro. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il murmura, d'une voix finalement plus assurée, déterminée «Où se trouvait-il la dernière fois qu'il a été vu?»

* * *

Il bondit de côté, évitant les longues griffes sombres qui se plantèrent dans le sol. Et se redressa d'un coup, ses doigts crispés sur la garde de son épée. Le vampire atterrit souplement devant lui. Ses yeux, brillants, étaient rivés sur son adversaire. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant deux crocs blancs et brillants. «Tu m'as dérangé dans ma chasse. Ne sais-tu pas que c'est malpoli d'interrompre les gens durant le repas, chasseur? Et tu m'as fait courir pour te rattraper. Quelle insolence.

\- Et bien, je ne suis absolument pas désolé de t'avoir dérangé avant que tu ne tue quelqu'un.» Sa main libre se contracta légèrement, tendit qu'un poignard glissait le long de la manche, là où il avait été caché tout le temps. Il suffisait de viser juste et il pourrait le blesser, lui faire mal, le faire reculer. Cette arme n'était cependant pas assez puissante pour se débarrasser de lui.

La créature gloussa méchamment «Tu es soit courageux, soit stupide. Tu es le 10e chasseur qu'on envoie m'arrêter. Les précédents venaient des trois mêmes clans. Des clans de petites envergures. Toi par contre, je pense que tu viens d'un plus important. Tu as beaucoup d'expérience, ça se voit. Déjà parce que tu es seul, ensuite parce que tu te montres.»

 _Quoi. 10e? On lui avait dit qu'il était le troisième? Ou plutôt qu'il était le troisième envoyé._

 _Ou alors son clan était le troisième clan contacté?_

 _Soit on lui avait caché la vérité, soit beaucoup y étaient allés d'eux même, soit ce type avait des chevilles énormes et mentait comme un arracheur de dents._

Il se redressa légèrement, prêt à bouger, à courir, à esquiver: «Suis-je censé avoir peur? Trembler de tout mon corps?» Il haussa un sourcil «J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vantard efféminé qu'à une puissante créature de la nuit!» Il lança le poignard qui fila et se planta à quelques millimètres de sa victime, arrachant un lambeau de tissu à sa cape sombre. Un sifflement outré le fit sourire légèrement.

Le vampire le fixa et se jeta sur lui, il l'évita au dernier moment, roulant sur le sol pour se redresser d'un coup ses pieds. Son épée fit un arc de cercle mais la créature l'évita avec aisance. Elle se posa sur un support deux ou trois mètres plus loin, à quelques distances du sol, hors de portée de l'épée.

«Quelle belle lame...» Son rictus devint venimeux «Large, dure, et grande. Et tu la manie si bien. En plus...» Son sourire devint pervers, un étrange éclat passa dans ses yeux et il susurra «Est-ce pour compenser quelque chose mon mignon?» Un rire léger le secoua «Ce serait bien dommage, tu semble pourtant bien proportionné pour le reste.» Ses crocs semblèrent luire dans la lumière de la lune. «Ou c'est une demande implicite pour que _quelqu'un_ te fasse crier?»

Diederich serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas répondre à une telle provocation. L'autre tentait de le déconcentrer, de le perturber. Il ravala sa colère «Que tu penses à cela ne m'étonne pas. C'est dans ta nature. Ton estomac est ton premier cerveau et ce que tu as entre les jambes est ton... second cerveau. Ta tête marche en retard par rapport à cela.»

La créature gloussa «Je sais apprécier les bonnes choses. Où est le mal dans la recherche du plaisir?» Il écarta les bras, sa cape claquant au vent «Je profite de mon existence au mieux.»

Le brun sortit un autre petit poignard de sa poche, dans un mouvement lent, refermant son point sur le petit ustensile. «Je n'en doute pas. Sauf que je ne peux te laisser écourter la vie des gens pour prendre du bon temps. Tu en as certes épargnés beaucoup mais certains sont morts.

\- Ho? Stupéfies-moi humain, fais-moi peur. Je te préviens, je ne deviendrais pas végétarien pour autant, même pour tes (très) beaux yeux.

\- Je t'en pris, épargnes-moi tes bêtises démon.» siffla le brun, levant les yeux au ciel.

L'être pencha la tête de côté, une mine surprise sur le visage «Quoi? Je ne mens pas quand je dis que tu as de très beaux yeux.

\- Expliques moi le coup de ''vampire végétarien'' quand tu bois du sang, ce qui est une attitude cent pour cent carnivore? Tu te crois dans un mauvais roman peut-être? Tu vas me dire que tu brilles au soleil aussi?

\- …..» Le vampire ricana. «Non le soleil me ferait brûler et me transformer en un petit tas de cendres. Enfin si je brûles toutes mes compétences magiques qui me servent à me protéger. Ce qui me rendrait encore plus vulnérable soit dit en passant.

\- Ho? Tu peux tenir sous le soleil?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire? Peut-être est-ce vrai, ou peut-être que je mens comme un arracheur de dents. Qu'en dis-tu mon joli?

\- On ne sait jamais. Je suppose que tu tiens le temps que tes réserves magiques soient épuisés, ce qui doit se vider rapidement durant la journée. Surtout sous le soleil. Je dirais...pas plus de deux heures. En étant bien couvert. Ce qui te rendrait terriblement suspect d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es un petit futé toi...» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poignard miniature fila et lui déchira la joue, le faisant saigner. Levant deux doigts, il essuya le liquide carmin et le regarda, presque surpris, avant de lever deux yeux soudain furieux «...ça c'était un coup bas.» Son sourire devint odieusement amusé et il se lécha les lèvres «...J'aime.»

Une boule de feu frappa le mur à un ou deux mètres du chasseur qui roula sur le côté, avec habilité et habitude. Il se redressa rapidement et se mit en garde, l'épée serrée entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les yeux noisette du brun fixèrent le vampire qui avait des flammes dans chaque mains, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

«Tu te défend bien humain. Ça me donne envie de te garder rien que pour moi.

\- J'ai vu pire de mon côté. Et non merci, j'ai mieux à faire que te servir.

\- Es-tu arrogant?

\- Non c'est toi qui fait preuve d'arrogance. Tu parles trop. Quand je parlais de ''pire'', je pensais à ceux qui attaque sans émettre un seul son, ceux qui ne tentent pas de me prouver par a plus b qu'ils sont la perfection incarnée. Tu joues pour le moment, tu ne te bats pas.»

L'autre bondit en arrière, atterrissant sur un muret «Et bien, de mon côté...je trouve que tu es facile à battre. Toi aussi tu parles trop.» il eut un salut narquois, ses yeux brillants de malice «Je suis flatté qu'un chasseur très expérimenté comme toi décide de discuter avec sa cible. Je ne parles moi-même pas souvent avec la nourriture.» Il s'inclina «Je remercie l'expert de prendre le temps de me parler un peu. Je dois t'horripiler terriblement non?»

Diederich recula, restant dans la lumière de la lune, ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux. Il ne devait surtout pas se retrouver dans un endroit sombre. Cela serait dramatique. Dans l'obscurité, il ne pourrait plus se protéger ni voir correctement. Bien entendu il avait entrainé ses sens mais dans le noir, il serait quand même en position de faiblesse et son seul atout pourrait être vite détruit.

L'être bondit, atterrissant sur une poutre et s'y asseyant «Pourquoi restes-tu dos au mur? Me prendrais-tu pour un être de peu de foi, prêt à frapper dans le dos?

\- Hum...Oui?»

Le vampire eut un sourire mauvais «Tu as bien raison.» Il leva une main et une lueur orangée illumina l'endroit où il était perché. «Prépares-toi mon mignon.»

La boule de feu percuta le mur juste au dessus de lui, il bondit de côté, évitant les morceaux qui s'écroulèrent sur lui. Il dut rouler sur le sol pour en éviter une seconde. Sa main gauche prit appuie sur le sol et put se redresser rapidement, évitant la dernière attaque de feu qui creusa un trou là où il était quelques secondes avant. Il reprit son souffle, et se tint prêt à bondir de côté une nouvelle fois.

L'être de la nuit gloussa, réellement amusé :«Pas mal. Le précédant chasseur n'a pas pu éviter la dernière de cet enchaînement.» Il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa large cape noire, et sembla s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Diederich eut quelques secondes pour réagir. Était-il partit? Ou...Il se retourna. Personne. Le silence. Un terrible silence. Pas de bruits. Pas de souffle de vent. Les flammes s'étaient éteintes. Il sentit son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine.

 _Il n'est pas partit._

 _C'était une certitude._

Ce vampire était trop arrogant pour s'enfuir de la sorte. Il allait passer à une attaque plus sournoise. Diederich leva une main pour s'assurer sur la courte et épaisse écharpe prévue pour protéger au minimum son cou d'une attaque soudaine était toujours en place. Et grimaça. Elle s'était prise un méchant coup avec les boules de feu. Ce n'était pas certain qu'elle arrête une morsure surprise.

Il recula, les sens aux aguets, jusqu'à un endroit qui n'était pas surplombé, et qui était, en plus, bien éclairé. Un horrible bruit de verre brisé se fit alors entendre. Le vampire avait détruit les quatre vieux lampadaires qui éclairaient la rue. Les maisons étaient certes abandonnée dans la partie haute de ce village, ce qui limitait la possibilité d'une victime prise entre deux feux mais le matériel était, de ce fait, en mauvais état. Et maintenant il était dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière venait de la lune et des étoiles. Et ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant.

«D'accord. Tu veux jouer à ça.» il sortit de la poche intérieure de son large manteau une boule de verre magique, heureusement incassable. Ce genre de chose valait une fortune quand c'était pourtant un accessoire essentiel pour ce métier. Il passa le pouce sur la paroi, murmurant un seul mot et elle s'illumina, assez pour ne pas être dans le noir total. Mais pas assez pour éblouir.

Il crut voir une silhouette bondir sur un autre toit. Mais la voix lui parvint d'une autre direction. Comme un écho qui retentissait dans chaque direction.

«Joli, c'est quoi?»

 _Ça venait de derrière lui!_

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'un poids lui tomba sur le ventre, le plaquant au sol, assorti d'un gloussement joyeux. «Je t'ai eu ~»

* * *

Le vampire prit la boule de verre magique et la regarda, la lumière éclairant son visage entre juvénile d'un homme de 25 ans tout au plus. Le même âge physique que lui avait. La créature avait de longs cils sombres, un visage bien dessiné, un petit côté efféminée, des lèvres fines. Il avait tout de la créature tentatrices et séductrice. Il avait même un petit grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, le rendant encore plus mystérieux. Ces yeux clairs se posèrent ensuite sur lui, pensif. «Tu es bien équipé. Je crois que je vais garder ça, un jeune vampire que je connais a besoin d'une veilleuse.

\- Mais je t'en pris» Railla l'allemand «Fais comme chez toi, ne te gêne pas.»

La main froide lui prit le menton entre deux doigts. Elle était si froide, tellement froide, la froideur d'un être qui n'avait pas mangé depuis un petit moment ou qui n'avait pas de lié. Ces pupilles d'un vert tirant sur le gris étaient rivés aux siens. Il était paralysé. Les griffes de l'être s'allongèrent aux bout de ses doigts et déchirèrent les restes de l'épaisse écharpe plus destinée à protéger le cou et la nuque plus qu'à réchauffer. La veste de cuir fut plus massacrée qu'ouverte pour dégager le col, et les deux pans tombèrent au sol. «Mais mais c'est que tu sembles bien fait de ta personne mon joli ~»

Les doigts sur la peau de sa gorge glissèrent pour défaire les boutons du veston, dégageant le col, ouvrant le tissu sur la poitrine. Un frisson le secoua, autant le froid que l'anticipation.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour le mordre? Pour abréger cela?_

Soupirant avec exaspération, il souffla, lançant un regard noir à son agresseur «Alors tu attends le lever du soleil ou quoi? Pour boire un petit coup sous les premiers rayons?!» Railla-t-il, sachant parfaitement que l'aube était elle-même encore loin, donc que le soleil n'était pas prêt de venir.

L'autre haussa un sourcil alternant entre amusement et étonnement«Tu n'a pas peur?

\- ….En fait je m'ennuie un peu. Et il fait froid. Alors abrèges!»

 _Non, il n'avait pas peur. Après tout, ça ne changerait rien non?_

 _A quoi bon pleurer, supplier, avoir peur ou être désespéré quand ça ne changerait rien, quand ça n'avait aucune importance?_

Non il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de le supplier. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'avoir peur ou de trembler, de se débattre inutilement. Il avait joué avec lui pendant des heures avant de finalement accepter le combat, maintenant il allait le mordre mais le brun ne lui donnerait aucunement le plaisir d'avoir peur ou de prier «Ça t'exciterais hein? Ça te plairait que je t'implore, n'est-ce pas? Que je te passe de la pommade en me perdant en flatterie pour te glorifier?

\- J'avoue...ça me changerait des sanglots et des supplications à n'en plus finir. Je ne sais que penser de ton attitude rebelle. Est-tu masochiste sur les bords? Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te tuer tu sais? Plus boire jusqu'à la limite et te malmener un peu...si tu vois ce que je veux dire...mais si tu insiste, je peux me montrer cruel à souhait?

 _\- ._..Non je n'ai juste pas envie de perdre du temps à m'écraser pour implorer ta clémence. D'ailleurs tes chevilles sont bien assez larges comme ça.»

 _Le vampire avait gagné._

 _Il ferait en sorte que cet être ne puisse pas trop s'en réjouir._

«Tu est étrange.» La seconde main glissa sous la chemise, glissa sur la hanche et remonta jusqu'à la épaule, qu'il griffa légèrement au passage, puis jusqu'à la nuque, qu'il enserra de ses doigts, sans serrer trop fortement, en tenant, tout simplement. «Beaucoup de mes victimes sont terrifiées la première fois qu'elle me voient. Beaucoup crient et supplient. D'autres me flattent (si faiblement) et certaines sont même subjuguées...hommes comme femmes.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Pour quel raison?» Il haussa un sourcil. «Subjugué par toi? Pétrifiés devant ton sens de l'humour déplorable peut-être? Ou blasé devant ton attitude de pervers et de sans-gêne ultime? Ou elles rougissent parce qu'elles sont embarrassées par ta perversité et le fait que ton cerveau est plus bas que il devrait être apparemment?»

Le vampire eut un rire froid. Un ongle, plus proche d'une griffe que d'autre chose, lui entailla légèrement la joue. Un filet de sang coula sur sa joue. Lentement, l'être se pencha, plongeant son regard si étrange dans celui, noisette, de l'allemand. Celui-ci avait une vue parfaite sur le visage pâle, sur les délicates mèches sombres qui encadrait un visage un peu trop innocent, et sur le petit grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, les pommettes bien dessinées. D'un coup de langue, la créature de la nuit essuya le liquide carmin, se pourléchant littéralement les lèvres juste après.

Diederich déglutit, ce simple geste était bien plus sensuel que tous les autres. _Et pourquoi ce muscle -là était si chaud?_ Il avait l'impression que la créature avait laissé une traînée de feu sur sa plaie déjà cicatrisée par ce même geste.

«Hum...savoureux.» Le visage du vampire s'approcha encore, leurs lèvres n'étant qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. «Tu sens tellement bon...en plus d' _être_ bon.» Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur du brun, une de ses mains jouant à présent avec ses cheveux.

Le chasseur ne bougea pas un muscle. Mais restait immobile, en attente. Lutter ne servait à rien... _pour le moment. Il fallait attendre._ Fuir ne servait à rien. _Pour le moment._ Peut-être le vampire serait-il plus enclin à baisser sa garde si il ne se débattait pas? Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moyen de survivre!?

Il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de s'écraser devant lui. Ni celui de pleurer. Ces êtres pouvaient se montrer sadiques et sans cœur. _Avaient-ils seulement une âme?_

Le vampire eut une moue agacée «Tu n'es pas très amusant.

\- Pardon, j'ignorais que je devais me réjouir de me faire tripoter et mordre par une sale bête.»

L'autre lui jeta un regard peu amène, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié le '' _une sale bête'_ ', mais franchement Diederich se fichait des sentiments du type qui allait le mordre, honnêtement il espérait l'avoir blessé.

 _Et il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot._

 _Ce type semblait être un vantard et un beau parleur?_

 _Il allait en profiter._

Il se détendit légèrement, faisant croire qu'il abandonnait la lutte, puis frappa, son genou percutant le plexus de l'être. Celui-ci eut un hoquet étranglé, son souffle étant instantanément coupé, et le plus grand en profita pour détaller, non sans frapper le vampire au visage, l'expédiant au sol. L'autre rouvrit des yeux qui se mirent d'un coup à rougeoyer et il siffla de colère.

 _Très bien, ce petit chasseur voulait jouer?_

 _Il allait jouer._

* * *

Il sentait la présence du vampire sans le voir. Il était là, c'était certain. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde, pas maintenant. Il était presque arrivé à une cache magique. Il pourrait se mettre à l'abri. Cet être serait incapable de le suivre dans cette cachette.

« _Cours, cours, cours, tu ne m'échapperas pas_!»

Ne pas se déconcentrer, ne pas écouter le ton chantonnant de cet individu. Il dévala la pente, et tourna au coin d'une maison en ruine. Il s'immobilisa, les sens aux aguets. Rien. Il attrapa son épée récupérée et frappa l'air, la lame étant arrêtée par une main pâle.

«Trouvé ~

\- Tu ne m'as pas trouvé, tu me suis à la trace.»

Les coins des lèvres du "jeune" vampire se relevèrent en un rictus moqueur «Et tu n'es pas doué pour échapper à tes poursuivants.»

Décidément, ce n'était effectivement pas sa nuit. Il réussit à se dégager et recula. La cache était à quelques mètres _. Pouvait-il courir jusque là-bas?_ Oui. Il pouvait. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait mais il allait devoir détourner l'attention de l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Il y avait bien quelques choses mais le vampire serait terriblement en colère et lui ferait regretter s'il lui mettait la main dessus. C'était vraiment dangereux de faire ça. Si la chose était toujours dans sa veste bien entendu. Après avoir été si malmené, son vêtements aurait pu perdre son chargement secret «Bien...Je vais prendre congé dans ce cas.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir?

\- Et bien...» Non. Il n'avait plus le truc. _Comment faire dans ce cas_? Il fallait lui faire baisser sa garde, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il le fallait. Ou il était fichu. «Je suppose que non.»

Le vampire eut un sourire pleins de dents «Voyons, tu ne sembles plus avoir d'armes, et le soleil n'est pas prêt de se lever. Tu n'es pas doué.

\- Tu m'as fait courir plusieurs nuits avant de te montrer. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je te traque. Sans compter les deux ou trois faibles que j'ai rencontré sur mon chemin et dont j'ai du me débarrasser. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un expert.

\- Et tu as gaspillé toutes tes munitions avec eux, c'est ça? Faible comme excuses.»

\- J'ai juste survécu assez longtemps. Ce sont les autres qui exagèrent mes capacités. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un expert.»Il avait surtout perdu des choses avec le plaquage au sol. Il était certes expérimenté mais il n'était pas infaillible. «J'aurais du me douter que cette mission était douteuse.

\- Ho? Tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontre?» s'exclama l'être en prenant un air outré, comme s'il était blessé par ce rejet.

«Hum...Oui. Oui plutôt.» railla le brun, faisant un pas en arrière pour se retrouver dos à un mur en pierre. Il était concentré pour partir en courant, rouler sur le côté, fuir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il risquait fortement de se faire mordre. Une seule possibilité. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout, à part son sang et possiblement sa vie. Autant saisir sa chance. Il balança son poing sur le vampire qui évita l'attaque aisément, dans un rictus moqueur. Mais d'un coup de pied, il lui faucha les jambes, le faisant tomber au sol. Sauf que l'autre l'entraîna dans sa juste, il heurtèrent tous les deux le sol, Diederich réussissant à se retenir à temps de sa main. Il se retrouva plongé dans deux pupilles oscillant entre l'argenté et le vert. Curieux il avait toujours cru que les vampire avaient les yeux rouges. Seules échappaient à cette règles les dit «sang-purs.» Ce qui voulait dire que...il se maudit, pourquoi avait-il une telle malchance au juste?

«A ton air, tu as _enfin_ compris qui je suis!

\- Quelqu'un qui doit élargir les portes pour passer, oui j'ai vite compris ça, venant de toi.»

Il leva le poing pour le cogner, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas grand mal mais espérait au moins le sonner un peu. Assez pour courir quelques mètres. L'être nocturne attrapa son poignet entre ses doigts aux ongles sombres «Au fait, quel est ton nom? Mes semblables t'ont donné beaucoup de surnoms, même si ils ne connaissent pas ton visage.

\- Et si tu présentais d'abord?» Détourner son attention des attaques physiques en lui parlant beaucoup, voilà une solution efficace. Avec lui en tout cas.

«Vincent. Vincent Phantomhive. Je me présente parce que tu ne verras pas le jour se lever...

\- Enfin une menace normale...

\- ...en personne libre.

\- Pardon?

\- Oui je pense que je vais te garder. Alors quel est ton nom?»

Diederich eut un geste vif de son corps, se redressant d'un coup mais pas assez rapidement pour que le vampire ne lui morde pas la main. La retenant assez pour prendre une gorgée de sang. L'humain se redressa, arrachant son membre aux crocs et flanquant un coup de pied à son adversaire avant de partir en courant, aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

 _Plus que quelques mètres._

 _Il y était presque._

Il posa rapidement sa main pour l'artefact magique et s'engouffra dans la pièce. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd et un son de violent choc se fit entendre. Puis le silence. Puis un nouveau choc. Puis plus rien. Diederich se laissa tomber contre la porte, à même le sol, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Sa main le brûlait, l'élançait. Il était épuisé. Se levant d'un pas chancelant, il alla vers la pièce d'eau où il se soigna maladroitement puis alla vers la chambre, où plusieurs lits se trouvaient, s'écroulant sur le matelas, sans prendre le temps de retirer ses vêtements en partit déchirées.

La fatigué était écrasante, mêlée à un profond soulagement.

Regardant sa main bandée il se dit que cette morsure n'était rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne faisait légèrement mordre. Il n'y aurait aucune conséquences.

 _N'est-ce pas?_

* * *

 ** _FIN?_**


End file.
